There are cleaning sheets that are used by being attached to the head of a cleaning tool which further includes a handle connected to the head. Some types of these cleaning sheets are known to have a multitude of long fibers.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a cleaning sheet having a base sheet and a plurality of fiber bundles joined to the base sheet by respective joining sections and arranged side-by-side to one another.
In the cleaning sheet of Patent Literature 1, however, each joining section is formed substantially in the center of the orientation direction of the fibers constituting each fiber bundle and is formed as a straight line extending in a direction intersecting with the orientation direction of the fibers. This structure limits the degree of freedom between the base sheet and the fiber bundles, and makes it difficult to improve the dirt trapping capabilities of the cleaning sheet. Further, the fiber bundles of the cleaning sheet of Patent Literature 1 are arranged side-by-side independent from one another. In such a structure, the long fibers have no uncut sections between adjacent fiber bundles, and thus, the overall strength of the cleaning sheet is reduced. Further, because there are no uncut long fibers, the voluminosity of the long fibers in the entire cleaning sheet is also reduced.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a cleaning article having a long-fiber layer, consisting of long fibers, provided on a substrate sheet. The long-fiber layer is joined to the substrate sheet by a plurality of joining lines. Between adjacent joining lines, there are cut sections formed by partially cutting the substrate sheet and the long-fiber layer as well as uncut sections.
In the cleaning article of Patent Literature 2, however, the long-fiber layer is joined to the substrate sheet only by these joining lines which are formed extending in a direction intersecting with the orientation direction of the long fibers. Thus, the degree of freedom between the substrate sheet and the long-fiber layer is limited, and it is difficult to improve the dirt trapping capabilities of the cleaning sheet.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2007-289341    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-11-235301